Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 10 = 3$
Explanation: Add $10$ to both sides: $(10x - 10) + 10 = 3 + 10$ $10x = 13$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{13}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{10}$